Summer Love
by PokeGirl2015
Summary: Dawn and her friends are invited to spend summer vacations with Paul and the boys. Will love blossom or will nothing happen at all? Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, GeekChicshipping and SoulSilvershipping
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! I hope you like my first story! Review and comment; suggestions, ideas, etc..**

**Ages:**

**Paul, Silver and Clemont: 18**

**May, Misty, Ash, Drew and Serena: 17**

**Dawn and Lyra: 16**

**I accept any critic.**

** Love**

** -PokeGirl2015 **

* * *

***BIP***

***BIP***

***BIP***

Dawn slowly woke up, because of the alarm Misty had set up in the night before. Arceus, she hated that stupid alarm. It sounded worse than a Snorlax snoring.

She got up, snoozed the alarm and saw her surroundings; to her left was Misty, to her right was May; in front of her was Serena and at her back was Lyra. They were all in a deep sleep. And curled in their sleeping bags.

"Okey, at the count of 3" she said to herself, "1…2…3…GET UP YOU LAZY LADIES" she screamed.

All the girls got up, shocked and somewhat scared.

"What in the name of Lugia is wrong with you?" Misty exclaimed

"First of all, we didn't finish our conversation of last night and second the boys will be here to pick us up in 30 minutes" Dawn said

All the girls scrambled to get ready, even Dawn, whom forgot she wasn't ready herself, no suitcase and totally unprepared to see Paul…

_*Flashback*_

It was 5 PM, and Dawn was just finishing brushing her hair, after Pachirisu had released a powerful discharge because Dawn gave her a Poffin, when she heard her phone ringing.

As she get it, she saw Paul… _"Oh Mew, has he been working out?"_ she thought. He looked so delicious… oh Arceus, that sounded a bit sexual…. Then, how handsome…

Dawn, blushing because of her thoughts, said "Hi Paul, what can I do for you this lovely morning?"

Paul face turned to an expression of this disgust after her to cute greeting, and with the same expression he said : "Troublesome, my friends, Silver and Clemont, because the other two are just mere people, forced me to invite you to my house stay over for all the summer vacations, all your friends are invited, we will be there to peek you and your friends at 7AM, if not I will let you there." And hunged up abruptly.

Dawn just stared at the blank monitor in front of her, What in the name of Arceus had happened?

She quickly dialed her friends and told them the news. As they heard them, they decided to stay over in the house of Dawn…


	2. Chapter 2

_*Flashback Continuation*_

By 5PM all the girls had arrived, except for that one girl…

The door flew open and May dashed inside, "I'm soooooo sorry, you know what happened? I was passing by this store with very cuteee cloth. I just had to stop to buy something." She took something from inside of her and displayed 5 cute shirts. "Aren't them the cutest thing ever? Look they have cute Pokemon on them! Here each one of you can have one!" she tossed one to each girl.

Each girl caught one. Misty got a baby blue shirt with a two baby Togepis print. Serena got a light orange shirt with a cute Dedenne print. Lyra got a light purple shirt with a baby Eevee print. Dawn got a baby pink shirt with a Buneary and a Pachirisu print. May kept a baby green shirt with a baby Skitty print.

"Don't you love them?" exclaimed May. Dawn smiled at her, it was just like May to be cheerful and carefree.

"Okey girls", said Serena, "we have our luggage ready, tomorrow we just have to bath and get ready, sooo… lets spill the beans, what are you expecting of this?", she said as she lay her sleeping bag on the floor.

"Wh- What are you talking about?" asked Misty, blushing.

"Don't act innocent, we all want something out of this trip", Lyra mentioned, "sincerely I want to get closer to Silver, I just can't wait!"

"Well… Drew called me before I went out of my department… he said he wanted us to get closer on this trip..." May revealed.

"IN THE NAME OF HO-OH! That is why you got here late! You're a dirty liar! Tell us the details!" Dawn yelled.

_This gotta be good_, thought Dawn.

"I won't tell details, sorry" May said, sticking her tongue out.

Serena stared at the girls, and finally said, "If you're going to do that, I might as well try it out with Clemont… Nothing bad can happen right?"

_Arceus… This is going to be really good_, Dawn thought.

"Good thinking girl!" ,exclaimed Lyra, "Clemont will be fascinated to see you in a sexy bikini in the pool" Serena blushed a very intense red. Lyra smiled at her and turned to look at Misty, "What about you? Are you going to heat things up with Ash?"

Misty looked at her, sighed and said, "He is very dumb, he won't get my flirting, even if I yell to him in the face that I love him..."

All the girls erupted in laughs. Misty yelled, "Hey! I wasn't joking!"

"Well you won't know unless you try" Dawn said.

"You shut up. You can't lecture me about not trying. You don't even try talking to Paul, even after you have love him since you started your journey, 7 years ago!" Misty pointed to her.

"Well that is a different matter…" Dawn started saying, but Mays snoring cut her off.

Misty and Dawn turned around to her friends to find them asleep. To this Dawn decides to sleep too.

"Good Night Misty" said Dawn, ignoring Misty's protests.

_*End of Flashback*_


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn was packing all the things she thought she needed; change of cloth, towel, makeup, pokeballs, underwear and a cute bikini. She looked down at the bikini. Will Paul like it? She thought. The bikini was white with a pink flower in the left side of the bikini top and a pink bottom.

She turned to look at the clock; she had lost 20 minutes packing up, if only she had start packing last night instead of smiling like an idiot to the blank screen of the phone, because Paul invited her to spend summer vacations in his house. She rapidly finished packing and sprinted to the bathroom. She undressed quickly and turned on the shower.

"AHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed.

The water was boiling hot, she hadn't look at what temperature the water was in.

The door flew open, and at the entrance was Misty, "Are you okay Dawn? I heard you scream". 

Dawn poked her head out, "Don't worry, everything is alright, the water was really hot, nothing to worry about." She saw that Misty was wrapped in a towel.

"Okay", replied Misty, "but hurry up, the boys will be here in 5 minutes!", and with that she leaved.

Dawn panicked, only 5 minutes? She bathe really quickly and got out of the bathroom in 2 minutes. My fastest shower of all times, she thought.

She opened her closet and started tacking out possible outfits.

"MAY, COME HERE NOW!" she yelled.

May came in with a waffle in her mouth and a glass of milk in her hand, "What?" she said, spitting crumbs all over the floor. Dawn stared at May with awe, she looked so pretty, she was wearing a red tank top, which made her boobs look even bigger like a D-Cup, and white short shorts. She was wearing red flats.

I wish I could be as beautiful as May, she thought.

"Help me, I don't know what to where" she said, displaying her options. There was a pink sundress with matching colored flats; a purple sleeveless tank and denim skinny jeans; a yellow tank top and denim short shorts.

May, finishing her waffle, was analyzing the 3 outfits. "I think you should go with the sundress, it is cuter and matches your personality, cute and cheerful. It also looks great with your pale skin, and without mentioning it will show of your little curves", she said winking at Dawn, "I'm sure Paul will like it too, just saying."

"Thanks May", Dawn said, blushing.

"I'm here for you whenever you needed it girl!" She said as she walked out the room.

Dawn dressed up quickly and applied slight makeup; base, mascara, and lipstick. She looked at the mirror. As she expected of May, the dress looked really good on her.

She got Piplup's pokeball and released him.

"Pip piplup!" He said

Dawn picked him up and carried him and her luggage downstairs. As she reached the first floor she noticed that all her friends were waiting for her.

"Took you long enough, sweetheart", Lyra said.

"Are you hungry? I made you breakfast, but May ate it." Serena told her.

"Hey I said to keep it a secret!" May exclaimed.

"Here I could keep this waffle hidden from May, it is all your", Misty said, handing her the plate.

She smiled at her friends. What would she do without them?

"Thanks Misty, and May, don't worry, I'm not that hungry", she said.

"Good, because the guys are here, you wouldn't have time to eat anyways." May pointed out.

Dawn put Piplup down and quickly ate the waffle. As she finished, she picked Piplup up again.

All the girls picked up their luggage and headed outside, where they founded the boys waiting for them, besides a van. The girls, one by one, got their luggage in the van.

Ash came to greet each one the girls, and stayed besides Misty. "Are you ready for the most awesome vacations in your life?" he exclaimed.

"You bet!" said May.

"Can't wait!" Exclaimed Lyra.

"Mmm..." Serena said, looking for Clemont, but when she found him, she said, smiling, "yes!".

"Obviously", Misty pointed out, as she stared lovingly at Ash.

Dawn, who just spotted Paul, said, " I guess..."


	4. Chapter 4

The girls decide to greet everyone. The last to persons Dawn decides to greet were Reggie and Paul. Reggie was in his usual attire, only that without his apron. Paul was in dark blue jeans and a black jacket with purple strips in the arms and besides the zipper. The length of Paul's hair was still the same Dawn remembered.

"Hi" she said to them

"Oh Arceus, so much time without seeing you! How have you been?" Reggie asked, indulging her in a hug.

"Fine, thank you. And you?" She said

"Oh fine, thank you." He said glancing at his watch, "Well, and Dawn how has..."

Dawn had stopped listening to Reggie and decides to glance at Paul. Surprisingly, their eyes met. Dawn started to blush, and waved at him with a big smile at her face. Paul just raised his hand in sign of greeting and left. The smile on Dawn's face disappeared. She turned around and started to focus on what Reggie was saying.

* * *

Lyra skipped to where Silver was, against the van with his Typhlosion besides him. Silver was wearing red pants with a grey hoodie. His hair length hadn't changed. He was reading a book of training places in Hoenn.

"Hi there!" She exclaimed.

Silver took his sight out of the book and glanced a Lyra for a second to go back to his book.

"Hi..." He said

Lyra rolled her eyes. _In the name of Mewtwo, can't he be a little friendlier?_

"Why are you reading a book related to Hoenn? If your little brain didn't notice, we are in Sinnoh" She pointed out.

Silver looked at her with skepticism, and sighed. "My little brain did notice that we are in Sinnoh. What your little brain can't understand or doesn't know is that Paul's house, were we are going to stay, is in Hoenn."

"WHAT?" She asked surprised, "No one told us about this!"

Silver glanced at her, "Oh... Maybe Paul forgot to mention that little detail."

Lyra just stared at him, with her mouth wide open.

* * *

May hasn't seen Drew, and she starts wondering if he was even invited. _Arceus, I sometimes wonder if has friends at all_, she thought.

Not knowing what to do, she got close to Reggie, "Reggie, in which van do I go?"

Reggie looked at her and pointed to the right van,"You will be going in that van, Maylene will drive and Drew, Ash and Misty will also be there."

May smiled. Drew will be in the trip! Maybe he is just running late. "Thanks Reggie!" And walked off to the van.

As she reached the van, she opened the back door. There was no one in the van. She slips into the first line of seats. As she was about to get one of her pokeballs out, she felt the breath of someone in her neck and ear. She tensed and didn't know what to do. That someone wrapped its arms on her neck, rested its hands on her chest and putted his head on the crock of her neck. "Boo" it said.

"AAAAHHHHH!" May screamed and at the same time threw the pokeball she had at hand. The pokeball made a loud 'thud' against the persons head.

"Ugh…" The person said.

May looked at the back seats and realized that the person was Drew! He was wearing nude colored pants and purple sleeveless shirt. The shirt was above his belly button, because of the fall.

May stared at his abs._ Wow, he has a great body_, she thought as she trailed to his arms,_ Oh Mew, has he been going to the gym? Arceus, this isn't the best time to be thinking about his body_.

"Oh Mew! I'm sooo sorry!" She said, rapidly passing to the back seat, picking up her pokeball and helping Drew get seated.

"Arceus, I didn't expect you to hit me, but I did expect you to freak out." He said smiling at May.

May blushed a little, "It was your fault! If you hadn't scared me in the first place I wouldn't hit you!"

"May, if you weren't a scaredy cat you wouldn't have hit me." He said arrogantly, flipping his hair.

"I'm not a scaredy cat!" She exclaimed.

"Yes you are" he pointed out.

"I'm not." She said

"You are." He said

"Sometimes I hate you so much!" She yelled frustrated. She turned around so that she would give her back to him, because in the van there wasn't enough space to avoid him.

Drew slightly smiled at her. He cautiously got near to May and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin in the crock of her neck. "Hey, don't hate me; you know I'm sorry and that I'm only joking."

May tensed._ What should I do?_ She thought.

After some seconds May relaxed and rested her head in his chest.

* * *

Serena didn't know what to do; all her friends had gone to Mew know where and left her alone. She saw Ash and Misty, but decided not to go with them, they were having some time for themselves, and she didn't want to mess that up.

"Hey, Serena!"

Serena turned around to see who was calling her, as she turned around and saw who was calling her; she started fixing her hair and makeup, and started blushing.

"Hi Clemont" she said as he got close enough to hear her. He was wearing dark blue pants and a baby blue button shirt. He wasn't carrying his backpack with the Aipom Arm in it. _He looks much more handsome like this_, Serena thought.

"Hi Serena, how have you been?" he asked.

"Fine, thank you, and you? She replied.

"Fine, thank you. Hey, did you know that in the van we are together?" He pointed.

"Really?" She asked, getting a little excited.

"Yes! Dawn, Paul, Silver, Lyra, you and I are together in the van." He said, smiling.

"That's great! I can't wait! It will be very fun!" She said.

"It sure will be!" He said.

Serena smiled at him, and he smiled at her.

"Mm… Serena, would you like to accompany me for something in my luggage?" He asked her nervously.

"Sure…" She said smiling nervously.

Clemont took her hand and squeezed it a little, and smiling at her, "Very well! Come on!" he said tagging her along.

Serena looked down at their intertwined hands. She smiled at them and color slowly took her face.

* * *

Misty saw Serena and Clemont pass, holding hands. _They look so good together_, she thought.

She glanced at the person beside her, Ash. He was wearing a dark blue pants and a blue jacket with red strips on the arms and at each side of the zipper. The hat he was wearing was the one he used on his journey to Kalos. Pikachu, as always, in his shoulder.

She smiled, she really liked him, since they went on their journey together. Even when he mentioned getting married, even though she was so direct, he didn't understand her. Even after that, many times she tried to tell him, in a indirect way, but he didn't understand. Even though all that, she really liked that journey with him and Brock.

"Hey Misty, what are you thinking?" Ash asked her, really close to her face.

"Ah... Nothing!" She said, blushing and pushing him out of her face.

"If you say so" he said smiling sheepishly.

Misty just stared at him.

Ash hugged her and kept her very close to him. Misty relaxed, this time she didn't want to push him away.

"I have missed you a lot" he said, squeezing her a little more.

"Me too" she replied.

They stayed that way for a little longer.

* * *

Dawn had entered the van a while ago, her friends were all with the boy they like, she couldn't interfere with that.

"Pip?" Piplup asked

"I'm okay, don't worry Piplup" she said forcing a smile.

She wasn't okay, Paul had ignored her, she got her hopes up when he invited her to his house, but now she wasn't so sure in going anymore, her hopes were back to the ground.

She looked outside, where everyone was, except Drew and May, only Mew knows where they at.

Misty and Ash were hugging each other. She looked very happy.

Clemont and Serena had just passed by holding hands. Serena was blushing and Clemont was glancing at her every second and a little smile appeared in his face every time.

Lyra and Silver were discussing, but this time there was something different. Maybe Lyra doesn't notice, but Silver is looking at her when she isn't looking.

Even Reggie and Maylene, they have been a couple for 3 years now. Reggie was carrying Maylene and spinning her in circles. Maylene was laughing and smiling at him. Lucario was just smiling at the couple.

Dawn hears the door of the van open and glances to see who it is. To her surprise it was Paul. He looked up and saw her. He slides to the seat next to her. Dawn stared at him for a minute or so and turned to face the window again.

"Maylene just arrived; we will be leaving in 10 minutes at the most. We will ride in this van, Silver, Lyra, Clemont and Serena will also." Paul pointed out.

"Okay" she rapidly replied.

Paul stared at her. _Isn't she more cheerful and annoying? What is wrong with her?_, he thought.

"Are you okay Troublesome?" He asked.

"Yeah, no need to worry" she responded.

"Okay",he said, "also, I came to say something to you."

Dawn turned around, "And that is?" She asked, curious.

"Sorry for the way I acted in the morning I didn't want to greet you like that. I hope you have fun on this vacation." He said

"Thank you and don't worry about that." She said, somewhat shocked.

_He can be somewhat nice sometimes too_, she thought.

* * *

Reggie bursted into the van, followed by Serena, Clemont, Lyra and Silver.

"Okay, we are running late. Ready to go guys?" Reggie said.

"Yes" was heard.

"NOOO!" Someone yelled.

Ash sprinted out of the van and into the Dawn's house.

Reggie got out of the van, "What's the problem?" He asked Maylene.

"Ash has to go to the bathroom; I think will have to wait a little longer..." She responded.


End file.
